Vermillion
by Elleriea
Summary: Elleriea Rosencrite starts her third year at Hogwarts, along with best friend Draco malfoy. Read as the two have their own adventures apart from the golden tro. Miscief insues, and secrets are revealed. Rated m just incase. DracoXOc eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Be nifty if I did tough. :D

"Excuse me," Moving through the crowded platform Elleriea Rosencrite attempted to make her way to the large train that was the Hogwarts Express. "Excuse me, pardon me, can I just get by? Move!"

"I don't know why you bother." Looking to her side she saw Blaise Zabini walking nonchalantly next to her his trunk trailing behind him.

"Because unlike some people I know I try to have some semblance of civility." Smirking she faced forward and continued walking to the open locomotive doors.

"Civility? Something about that word and your name together gives me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach." He dramatically touched his abdomen and made a face before smirking back at her.

"You do make a wonderful show don't you?" Pushing through the people gathered around the door the pair made their way inside the train.

"I do try. After all, my main mission in life is to entertain you."

"Yes yes." Opening the door to a compartment to see a few second year Ravenclaws she flicked her head backwards. "Beat it." Gathering their belonging the Ravenclaws filed out of the compartment. Putting her belongings away Elleriea settled down with a sigh looking over at Blaise. "But as I was saying. The Appleby Arrows don't stand a chance again the Kenmare Kestrels, I mean really, they invented the Hawkshead."

"Bollox. The Arrows put up a 16 day fight and won. What have the Kestrels done?" Just as she was about to put up a rebuttal the door slid open.

"Honestly, I could hear the two of you arguing from down the hall." Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway staring at his two friends in front of him. "It's how I found you." Walking in he, took the seat next to Elleriea, across from Blaise. "Hello Elley." Smiling he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Zabini." He nodded toward him.

"Finally, Draco will you please talk some sense into this woman?" Blaise said exasperated.

"I've never been able to before." Elleriea rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled.

"She thinks the Kestrels have a chance at beating the Arrows." He explained.

"Can't help you there. Of course the Arrows will lose to them." He shrugged.

"You're both daft." Blaise huffed.

"How was the rest of your break?" Draco asked turning his full attention to Elleriea.

"Well, after I left your house I went to the vacation house in France for about a month, then went back home to Ireland where I skulked around the hallways for the remainder of the time."

"Productive as always. As for me "

"I didn't ask." She interrupted.

"As for me, when you left mother and I went to Rome for a bit, father of course had to work; after that we came back home where I promptly began practicing for this year's quidditch season." Leaning back he put his arm on the top of the seat behind Elleriea's head resting on leg on his other knee. "Mm, got a new broom."

"And did you see lard as I mean Pansy at all this summer?" She asked suppressing a smile. He looked sharply at her shaking his head.

"Oh, well I suppose she is very upset by this." As if on cue, the compartment door slid open to revile a horrid sound.

"Drakie!" Pansy squealed.  
Jumping in her seat Elleriea sat up straight. "Good Merlin I thought it was a boggart. " Putting her hand over her heart she looked over to see Pansy give her a little glare. Shrugging her off, Elleriea averted her eyes from the Draco worship that was about to ensue, to see who else came into the compartment with Pansy. Seeing just Crabb and Goyle, she looked away uninterested.

"Oh Drakie, I was sooo miserable without you this summer. Why did you never owl me back?" Clinging to Draco's arm Pansy looked up at him with big eyes.

"I was very busy this summer Pansy." He said with a sigh.

"Still, you could have invited me over for just a day." She whined.

"I was over for three weeks." Elleriea butted in with a large grin. Pansy looked at her with horror, then looked back to Draco for confirmation.

"Not helping Elleriea." Draco said through his teeth. Laughing Elley turned back to Blaise.

"What about you? Do anything interesting this summer?" Entering in conversation with Blaise, she left her best friend to fend for himself with Pansy. After a lengthy conversation Elleriea looked at her watch locket and saw an hour and a half had passed.

"Well, I do believe I am going to go get into my robes." Standing up she stretched her arms over her head.

"I think I will join you." Draco said standing up.

"Why Mr. Malfoy you sly dog, if you wanted a peek all you had to do was ask." Elleriea said grabbing his arm.

"I'm sure if I asked for a peek I would get a full show." He smirked down at her, they then made their way out of the compartment, leaving behind a fuming Pansy and a chuckling Blaise.

Walking down the aisles Elleriea looked out the window and smiled. "Looks like a thunderstorm." She smiled at Draco who was now also looking out the window. "It's my favorite weather, just something about it, it's exciting and calming at the same time."

"Bloody hell," Draco stopped and unlinked his arm from hers, "I forgot my sweater. Want to go back with me?"

"No, we're almost there, I will just go ahead." She took a few steps forward and turned towards him.

"Alright, I will be there in a moment."

"Ok." Looking at his retreating form, Elleriea turned and made her way to the changing rooms. Upon reaching it she noticed no other students were there. "Guess I'm early." She muttered. Entering she began to change into her green and gray uniform. As she was tucking her blouse into her skirt she felt a jerk in the train and stumbled. "What the ?" The train began to slow until it came to a sudden stop and the lights flickered a few times before going out leaving Elleriea in the dark. "Well, this is interesting." Opening the dressing room door she poked her head out and saw no one else about in the area. The air around her began to chill as she felt the floor beneath her vibrate. Wrapping her arms around her torso for warmth, she stepped back into the compartment to retrieve her sweater. Pulling it over her head she barley felt its effect.

Turning to leave she saw a shadow move outside the room. Rounding the corner quickly, "Draco, thank mer " she stopped in her tracks. Floating in front of her was a very tall cloaked figure, a hood covering its face. She took a slow step backwards. "Dementor." She whispered with fear. Most Slytherins knew of Dementors, at least enough to fear them. Her breaths came shallow and quickly as she continued to back up. Once a good ten feet away from it Elleriea decided to take her chances and run. Turning the opposite direction she took off down the aisle all the while hearing the shriek of the Dementor behind her, only getting a few yards before another Dementor rounded the corner in front of her.

"D damn, damn!" She paced backwards until she was evenly between both the

Dementors. She backed into the wall so as to have view of them both. Her breath came in pants now, her clod brow becoming moist. As they neared she closed her eyes tightly. She could smell them now they were so close. It was putrid, the smell of their home lingered on them. She began to feel light headed, a sharp noise entered her head threatening to split it. Feeling weaker by the second she began to slide down the wall behind her. Then nothing. The sounds in her head stopped and the steady weakening ebbed. She then felt warm hands on her face making her jump and let out a short yell.

"It's ok, they're gone now." Opening her eyes she saw the blurry from of a man in front of her. Blinking a few times her sight began to clear. Crouched in front of her was an older man with mousy brown hair and a thin moustache. He was dressed in a suit with a beige trench coat over it. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sitting up a bit, "yes, I think so," she looked around. No Dementors in sight. Standing up the man reached hand down in offer. Elleriea took hold of it and he hoisted her up. With a groan she grabbed her head with her left hand and doubled over, she would have fallen if not for the tight grip the man had on her hand.

"That's to be expected. You need to rest." Reaching his arm down he used it to push in the back of her knees and used the other to catch her. Now cradling her against his chest he began to walk. "Which way is your compartment?" He asked. She pointed him in the direction and he headed towards it. The walk was quiet, most of the way neither of them said anything. When the door to her friends was insight he looked down at her. "You are very lucky you know, that it didn't do more to you."

Nodding her head she looked up to meet his gaze. She wanted to thank him but felt the effort of speaking would exhaust her.

"Here we are," opening the door Elleriea saw the room filled with tension, Blaise was sitting hunched over arms on his legs looking grave, Pansy sat still eyes watching Draco, who was up and pacing around the room muttering to himself. When hearing the door all the head whipped around to face them. "Seems your friend here, got herself in a bit of trouble. Don't worry though, with a bit of rest, she should be fine." Walking into the compartment he walked to the now empty bench, Blaise had stood up the moment they entered, he laid Elleriea's limp body down.

"What happened?" Draco began the questions that buzzed in his mind. "Who are you?"

"I think I will let your friend here explain when she is ready." Without answering the second question he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Wasting no time Draco rushed to Elleriea's side, knelling beside her. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head weakly. "What happened?" She didn't answer.

"Give her some time to rest, she looks exhausted." Blaise said from behind Draco. "She'll give us answers then, right?" Looking at her he saw her smile in gratitude. Turning her head to the side Elleriea closed her eyes and sleep quickly took her.

She awoke sometime later feeling extremely groggy. Looking around she found herself still on the bench she fell asleep on but her head was now resting on Draco's lap, the others were nowhere in sight. He was in his uniform and had his head resting in his right hand as he looked out the window. His hair fell into his face and he had a look Elleriea had never seen before, etched onto his pace. The sun had come out, sometime while she was sleeping she supposed, and was highlighting his pale skin and hair; making him look almost ethereal, he looked at peace.

He must have sensed her stare because he turned his head to look down at her. His eyes seemed so bright to her. She couldn't help but think when all is said and done; this is how she would always remember Draco Malfoy. "You're awake." He smiled but she could still see the worry in his eyes.

Sitting up, she brought her legs off the bench to sit properly. "How long have I been out?" she touched her head which throbbed dully.

"Not long, about an hour and a half." He turned fully towards her now. "What happened?" he stared at her sternly, he wanted answers.

Groaning at the memory, she cupped her face in her hands in an attempt to wake herself further. "Dementors."

"What?" He was shocked, he had expected many things, she fainted, got in a fight, hit her head, something; but Dementors where the farthest thing from his mind. "Dementors where on the train?"

She nodded. "I just got through changing when the train stopped, then the lights went out and it got very cold all of a sudden; then I saw a shadow and thought it was you so I came out of the compartment. I've never seen anything as freighting as them before Draco, I just froze. I remember all the things your parents told us about them, but they are so much worse in person." Pausing, she took a breath. "I tried to run then another one came around the corner in front of me. They were in front of me and there was a wall behind me, so I closed my eyes. That's when it happened," she touched her lips "I remembered my father Draco, I could hear his, his screams " She trailed off.

Draco looked at her expression, he couldn't read it, he could never read her when she talked about her family. Reaching over he pulled her, by the shoulder farthest from him, into his chest. When she rested her head on his collarbone he could feel her shaking. He never knew what to say to her when she got like this, all he could do was comfort her, and he never felt it was enough though. "What happened after that?" He asked.

Hearing the deep vibrations of his voice in her ear brought her back to the present. "I don't know exactly, after that everything just stopped and I felt warm hands on my face. That man from before, he must have saved me." Coming to that conclusion she lifted her head lightly, "I never got to say thank you."

"Well, I'm sure we will see him again. He is apparently heading to Hogwarts as well." Realizing the truth in his words she rested her head back on his chest.

"Where are Blaise and the others?" She questioned.

"He left to change into his uniform, I kick the others out, they were being far too loud." He answered.

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "Just thirsty." Nodding he leaned her back to rest on the cushions behind her and stood.

"Want anything in particular?" He looked at her softly.

"It doesn't matter." Shaking his head he left the compartment to find the refreshment trolley.

She did everything she could to keep from thinking about the incident before, but found without her fried to distract her it was becoming increasingly difficult. With a huff, Elleriea stood on shaky legs and left her compartment. Walking down the aisle she heard students talking about the incident before and what could have happened. Walking a bit further she came to the restrooms, several female students stood around the area talking, when she approached, they all stopped and looked at her. Looking at them oddly she made her way into the restroom; immediately she could hear them start to whisper. Looking in the mirror she could see why. Her long red hair was stuck to her face and neck from sweat, her skin looked pale and sickly, and green eyes were lackluster. No wonder they had stared at her.

Turning the faucet on cold she stuck her cupped hands under the water watching it pool then splashed her face a few times. Feeling at least a little refreshed, she dried her face and fixed her hair. "Much better." Giving herself one last look over, she walked out the door.

Once back at the compartment she found both Draco and Blaise sitting on opposite benches talking. Upon seeing her Blaise stood and hurried over engulfing her frame in his arms. "Draco told me what happened, are you alright?" Pushing her to arms length he took a good look at her. "You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine, really." Smiling at her friend she pulled from his hands and took a seat next to Draco. Blaise frowned but retook his former seat.  
"Where were you? I came back and you were gone." Draco asked handing her a glass bottle.

"Sorry, I went to the restroom." She smiled apologetically, the frowned and hit him softly in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?"

"You looked fine to me." he said looking her over. "Better than I would expect someone o look after receiving the Dementor's Kiss." Shrugging he sat back in his seat.

"Oh gee thanks for making me feel so good about myself. Your care for my feelings is exactly why I call you my best mate." The sarcasm dripped from her words.  
"I try." Was all he replied. Huffing Elleriea opened her drink and took a sip before settling in for the rest of the ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. Be nifty if I did tough. :D

The great hall was filled with students, all talking at their respective tables. Elleriea sat beside Draco Malfoy who was talking to other Slytherins about something or other. Elleriea was too preoccupied with her searching. What Draco had said before, about the man who saved her weighed on her mind, so she began looking for him the moment they walked in.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began. Elleriea sighed turning her attention to the high table. Looking over the teachers she noticed the man from the train sitting beside Snape.

"Draco!" She whispered. "Draco look, it's him." She pointed to the man. Draco turned his head to where she directed and looked at the man hardly.

"I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." McGonagall interrupted with a clearing of her throat.

"Mm. Yes. First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you Professor." Elleriea clapped softly, all the while watching the now named Professor Lupin.

"As some of you know," Dumbledore continued, "Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Reubeus Hagrid!" The Gryffindor table applauded wildly while the Slytherins remained rather silent.

"Can you believe this? Their letting that ogre teach us? Ridiculous." Draco looked completely outraged.

"Finally," Dumbledore continued once again, "on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

"Well, that explains the train." Draco mumbled looking over to the Gryffindor table, then pretends to faint. Looking over, Elleriea sees Harry Potter's face go red as he watches Draco mock him. Smiling, she playfully smacks Draco in the arm.

"Remember who else it happened to, would you?" She turned back to her food.

"It's ok for you; you're not the boy who lived." Blaise responded.

"Also you're a girl." Goyle spoke up. Elleriea glared a them.

"That s got nothing to do with it." She said.

"Actually," Draco butted in, "it has. You are allowed to behave more feminine. Potter on the other hand just looks weak."

"Whatever." Elleriea mumbled, deciding it was useless, she was out numbered.

"I find it all very frightening." Pansy said clinging to Draco's arm.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds." Dumbledore once again. "While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." He finished sitting down.

"So this is all because Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban?" Crabb asked.

"Isn't he your cousin Draco?" Goyle asked.

"My mother's." Draco corrected reaching for his goblet.

"It really is amazing," Elleriea started, "that he was able to break out at all. No one else has been able too." Lifting her head from her hand she looked up to the high table once again, looking at the new Professor. "I don't like those Dementors though." Lupin looked over and caught her eyes; he smiled before turning back.

Draco watched this exchange with a frown.

Later they all headed to the dungeons, talking about this and that. "Does anyone know when quidditch practice starts? Elleriea asked.

"Next Monday after classes end." Draco responded. Entering the common room Elleriea bee lined it to the couch.

Sitting she asked "Is your new broom fast Draco?"

"Extremely." He answered taking a seat next to her.

"That s good news," she slid her hand through her hair, "after what happened last year and all."

"I'm not amused." He turned from her.

"You're never amused." He grunted. "Oh Draco don't pout, I was only playing." She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "We all know you could take Potter anytime." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes skeptically.

"Really?" He asked unconvinced.

"Really, you are much better than Potter, in quidditch and in life." She looked up at him protruding her bottom lip. "Better"

"Better." He turned back to her smirking. "You're still planning to try out this year, right? You'd make a bloody good Chaser."

"I know that. I would make an AMAZING Chaser. I just don't know if I would want to practice like that." She said twirling her fingers in the air.

"You are a bit of a slacker." Draco smirked at her.

"That's not what I mean. I don't want quidditch to become something I dread doing."

"I see your point..." She and Draco lapsed into silence. but, it will always be fun to beat the snot out of the others Houses."

"Very true. Then its settled." Nodding her head resolutely.

"Now that s that, that; aren t you curious as to what I brought back from Rome for you?" Draco asked a glint in his winter eyes.

"Oh Draco you didn't have to get me anything." Smiling she closed her eyes. "Surprise me."

"Alright, no peaking." Watching her he dug into the pocket of his robes, finding the item he pulled out a green velvet box. Snapping it open he held it in front of her eyes. "Ok, you can look."

Opening her eyes Elleriea saw a beautiful bronze locket in front of her. The outside was inlaid with a rose in the middle with a lace pattern around the circumference. It was connected to a silver chain. "Oh Draco, its wonderful." She touched it with the tips of her fingers. Taking it from him she pushed down the button on the top and the outside popped down. "Oh, its a watch." She said seeing the three hands. "I love it. Here put it on me." Handing it back to him, she took off her old necklace and pulled her fiery locks away from the back of her neck. Stepping to her Draco threaded the chain around her neck, his finger lightly touching her soft skin. When he was done, she let her hair fall and looked at the watch hanging between her bosom. Smiling she turned beck to Draco. "Thank you." Reaching up she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Mother insisted we look in every antique shop in Rome," he rolled his eyes "an when I saw this I knew it was meant for you." Draco explained.

"Well, thank you." Her eyes brightening she smiled. "I've something for you as well. One sec." Turning she trotted up the stairs to the girls dorms. Once out of sight, Draco took a seat back on the couch and smiled softly to himself, thinking. He and Elleriea Rosencrite had been very close since they were very small children. Elleriea, he remembered, came to his home with her parents; they had been close acquaintances with his for quite some time.

When she arrived he had been quite startled, he had never seen anyone with red hair before that moment and was taken aback, not knowing what to make of it. She watched him from beside her parents, with big green eyes. Wanting to finish whatever it was they were talking about, both sets of parents left the room in search of better accommodations, leaving the two small children alone.

Watching them until out of sight, Elleriea frowned, and turned to look at Draco. Then, Turing on the heel of her back Marry-Jane s she began walking away, the hem of her green dress trailing behind. Bewildered, young Draco watched her retreating form until she stopped, turning back to him. "Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?" Draco asked.

"Are we going to go play or what?" She then began walking again. "Which way to the outside?" Draco had never met anyone like her. Rarely was he able to interact with children his own age, but when he did, they didn't act like this. They were, he didn t know what, but they weren't like her.

"Uh, this way." Jogging her caught up with her and led her through the big house. They emerged minutes later into a large outdoors area, green going as far as they could see.

Scrunching her nose, she said. "So many trees. My home is all field."

"Do you not like trees?" He asked

"No, I like them, there are just so many."

Smiling, "There is this really great tree, down there." He said pointing to a grove of them at the end of a path. "Its good for climbing, you can get all the way to the top."

"Ok," she said "lets go clime it." Running down the path she called over her shoulder. "Last one there is a hippogrife!" Grinning Draco chased after her. The race went on until they reached the tree, Draco beating her by ten seconds.

"No fair." She huffed. "I'm in dress shoes." Crossing her arms over her chest, she began to pout.

"So am I." He said pointing to his loafers. "But I still won, the shoes don't matter, its the talent." He gloated.

"Whatever." She said, walking to the tree. Putting one hand on a low branch and her foot in a small in cave she hoisted herself up into the tree. Looking after her Draco followed.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"You first." She replied from above him.

"Draco." He stated.

"Draco? What a funny name." She laughed.

"Well lets hear yours." He snapped, not use to people laughing at him.

"Elleriea Rosencrite." She said

"That s not much better." He said.

"It's plenty better than yours. Dragon." She mocked.

"Who are you calling a dragon?" He demanded.

"It is what your name means, silly." She said, still climbing ever upwards.

"Oh," Draco continued to clime in silence. Reaching a large branch Elleriea scooted out onto it and looked down past her swinging feet.

"We are terribly high up." She said to Draco as he followed her out to it. Nodding, he sat beside her. "Draco?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He responded looking off into the distance.

"What is your favorite thing in the whole world?" She questioned.

"Umm, quidditch." He said smiling. Looking over to her, he asked, "What about you?"

Looking at him, she broke into a grin. "Roses." Was all she answered.

Ever since then they would spend as much time as possible together, each growing older, but still remained close.

"Alright, close your eyes!" Elleriea said coming down stairs dodging a few students on the way. Closing his eyes, Draco waited for her. He felt the air infront of him shift and warm. "Ok, open them." she said.

Obeying, Draco frowned at what her saw. Elleriea was on one knee in front of him, holding out a small box with a ring inside. "Aren't we a bit young for marriage?" he asked.

"It's never too young if you truly love someone." She said very seriously.

"Right." He said dryly.

Smiling she stood and sat next to him, handing him the box. "It's a forget-me-not, a kind of friendship ring." She pointed to the silver ring, it had a rather large emerald in the center. "I have one too," she said holding up her hand to show Draco a daintier version of the same ring on her right hand ring finger. "it's so we can always be in some sort of contact. So we will always know how the other one is." She finished.

Taking it out of the box, he fit it onto the same finger she was wearing hers on. "I like it. My favorite color you know, green." He smiled.

"I know, mine too." She smiled back.

"Thank you." He said embracing her in a hug, which she returned, until the clearing of a throat broke through the silence.

"Am I interrupting?" Blaise said from behind them.

Turning Elleriea smiled. "Nothing but the annual exchange of gifts." She said. Standing she stretched. "I think I'm going to bed now. I still haven't goten myself use to waking up early." She smiled and waved to them. "Night.

"Goodnight, Elleriea." Blaise said.

"Night." Said Draco. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. Be nifty if I did tough. :D

"Look, it's not like I want to go either, but we have too. Besides, maybe something interesting will happen, like maybe Potter gets an arm ripped off or something." Elleriea said next to a sulking Draco. "Anyway, I hear he knows a lot about magical creatures, maybe you'll learn something."

"With Hagrid as a teacher? Doubtful." Draco responded. The day had just begun, but was all but ruined for one Draco Malfoy.

"We will have plenty of time to skip the class later, but it's our first day back, we have to go." Elleriea reasoned. Walking down the many Halls of Hogwarts had become second nature to them, they hardly notice the long walk form the dungeons to the outside at all anymore.

Huffing, Draco looks slightly over his shoulder. "Will you two hurry? Bad enough we have to go, I don't want to be late as well." He referred to Crabb and Goyle, who were trailing behind.

Everyone was gathered around Hagrid, Elleriea standing with a group of Slytherins, when the last few students arrived. "Potter sure did take his sweet time." Draco muttered.

"Who knows, while on his way his scare could have started burning a hole through his forehead." Elleriea said back, earning a snicker from the group.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh." Hagrid began. "Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." And everyone did, to a paddock hung with dead ferrets. "Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it." Everyone found their own spot to see what the giant had up his sleeve. Each eyeing the rack of ferrets. "Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco interrupted. Looking to him, Elleriea wrinkled her nose in confusion, he had a point, looking down at the leather book in her hand.

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look," Hagrid takes Hermione's copy, and snaps the Spellotape binding it together. After being unleashed it begins to bite furiously, but Hagrid runs his forefinger down its spin and, makig a strange shivvering, it opens quietly. Hagrid looks at the class, looking suddenly nervous. "Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." He stutters, turning to disappear into the trees.

Next to Elleriea, Draco shakes his head. "God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He says.

Harry turns suddenly towards Draco. "Listen you stupid prat..."

Eyes widening, Draco steps back from Harry, and points in fear. "Potter, there s a Dementor behind you!" He says in a panicked voice. Harry jumps and wheels around quickly to find that nothing was there. Instantly all the Slytherins start making oohhing sounds, then begin laughing. Harry's face reddens in embarrassment as he turns back to his friends.

Laughing Elleriea looks towards the trees, hearing a strange noise, when a Hippogriff appears. Stepping back, she grabs Draco's arm and pulls him with her. Hagrid soon follows the creature shooing it forward. "Get up, there!" He was grinning. "Beau'iful, isn' he?" He asks no one in particular.

Looking down at her, Draco asks. "Scared where you?" He smirks.

"No." She says, dropping his arm. "I just thought it was wild, was all." Though her eyes still watched it warily. The creature made its way to the center of the paddock.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Weasly asked, concerned.

"A Hippogriff, o' course." He says. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. He explained.

Chuckling, Elleriea turned to Draco. "Sounds a lot like you." He looked sharply at her.

"Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants to come an' say hello?" He finished. Everyone in the class stepped backwards, leaving potter alone in the front.

"Good man Harry!" Hagrid says. Harry looked around confused, then seeing the rest of the class, he reluctantly approached the beast. "Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want to let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see?" Hagrid explains. "Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. Ready?" Unsure, Harry nods, steps forward, and bows. Buckbeck studies him for a while, not doing anything. "Back off, Harry! Back off!" Hagrid says a bit panicked. Harry begins to back away, when Buckbeck's head cocks and he gave a graceful bow, Hagrid sighs with relief. "Well done Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat." Harry reaches out, tentatively and lays his hand on Buckbeck's beck. The class claps and Harry smiles happily. "Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Hagrid says enthusiastically.

"Excuse me? Harry asks.

"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid lifts Harry onto Buckbeck's back and gives the creature's hindquarters a good slap. "Off yeh go!" He calls. Buckbeck gallops forward and unfurls it's wings and takes off, into the sky.

"Huh," Elleriea says, holding a hand over her eyes to block the sun as she watches. "Maybe he'll fall."

"We can only hope." Draco says next to her.

After a few minutes of waiting, an impatient Elleriea slowly makes her way toward the new professor. "Soo," she says when next to him. "What'll you do, if somehow, Potter fell into the black lake and got eaten by the squid?" She asks, making sure Weasley and Granger heard her questions.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he made a nervous grunting noise. Turning toward the direction Harry and Buckbeck flew off in, brought his hand to his mouth and made a piercing whistle. Smirking she slinked her way back beside Draco.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Got tired of waiting." She replied with a shrug. Looking up as a shadow passed over her, she saw the return of Harry Potter. With his landing the class began to cheer. All except she and Draco, who, she noticed, narrowed his eyes maliciously.

As all of Harry's friends greeted and praised him, Elleriea watched with slight annoyance. "Potter always thinks he is so great." Draco said.

"Anyone could do what he does, really." Elleriea said. "He is just very lucky, I think."

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy." Draco says walking forward.

"Draco, that s not what I meant. Draco!" Elleriea hisses, but he waved her away.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute..." He says a few paces away from the Hippogriff.

"Malfoy! No!" Hagrid calls, but its too late. Buckbeck rears back and brings his razor sharp talons down on Draco. All is quiet for what seems forever. Elleriea is horrified, reacting before any one she begins to rush forward, being stopped by a pair of arms. Draco realizing what has happened begins to panic, and Harry rushes forward and intercepts Buckbeck from doing any further damage.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco wails. Looking back Elleriea sees it was Ron Weasley who stopped her, he was still restraining her with one arm around her ribs and the other hand holding one of her arms.

"Let go!" Elleriea yells, hearing the screams of her friend sending adrenaline through her veins. Breaking free she rushes to Draco s side.

"Calm yerself!" Hagrid says walking over. "Yer fine... jus' a scratch..." Looking at the gash in Draco's limp arm.

"Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital." Hermione says coming up behind them.

"Oh gee Granger, you really are the smartest aren t you." Elleriea said sarcastically, coming to a stop beside her downed friend. Hermione shot her an angry look, which Elleriea shrugged it off coolly.

"I'll go with you if you like..." She said turning back to Hagrid.

"No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!" He said to the class.

"I'm going." Elleriea said with finality.

"Fine fine." Hagrid said picking Draco's limp form up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Be careful with him!" Elleriea fussed, trailing behind.

Later in the Great Hall, Draco sits with his arm in a sling, while a large group of Slytherins huddle around him. "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asks. Since she found out about what happened, she had been quite insufferable according to Elleriea; who sat on Draco's other side rolling her eyes.

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." He said a bit theatrically. Since finding out he would be fine, Elleriea scolded him harshly for scaring her like that, telling him if he screamed he was dying again with out actually being in the midst of doing so, she herself, would kill him. Sighing she rested her chin in her hand and looked across the Great Hall and noticed three pairs of eyes watching her table. Waving her hand slightly, she caught their attention, then made a rather vulgar hand gesture, earning her a few glares. As far as she was concerned this was all Harry Potter's fault. If he hadn t been such a show boating big head, Draco wouldn't have felt the need to make an arse of himself.

Turning her attention back to her group, she notice the conversation had gone to where it inevitably always did, quidditch. "I'm going to get some air." Elleriea said, rising from her seat.

"Want me to come with?" Blaise asks.

"And leave Draco unattended? No, I think you should stay here. Besides, I just want some time alone." Nodding Blaise turned back to the group. Leaving the great hall, Elleriea walked aimlessly for a while before coming to a door to the outside. Breathing in the crisp air, she felt invigorated. The first few days back had been very interesting, yet stressful for her. An escaped prisoner, dementor attacks, and now this. Coming from a peaceful summer, this was taking it toll on her.

Sighing, she took a seat on one of the many stone benches. Looking out at the Hogwarts ground she could just make out the shapes of two dementors floating through the mist. A chill ran up her spine. Sitting for several minutes, she let the night's air sweep her hair into a frenzy, just enjoying the feeling. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a pair of hands cover them. Jumping slightly, she smiled. "Your hands are so cold, you're either McGonagall, or Fred or George Weasley." Her smile widened.

"Very funny." One said.

"But, can't you tell us apart?" Said the other. "I'm hurt.

"Why should it matter. you're the same person." Her smile widened.

"Are not." They said in unison. Taking his hands off her face she turned to look at them.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked.

"A pleasure, she says." George said to Fred, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"The pleasure, is all ours, milady." Fred said with a light bow, earning him a grin.

"We just saw you leave and thought you might like the company." George addressed her.

"Beside, you spent the day with Malfoy, might like someone at least semi-intelligent to talk to." Fred joked. She sent a sharp look their way.

"Guys..." She started.

"Yeah, we know." Sighed Fred. "We'll try not to mock him too bad in your presence."

"He just makes it too easy." George laughed.

"Yeah yeah." She says rolling her eyes. "What is today?" She asked them.

"Hm? Thursday, why?" George asked.

"Monday is quidditch try-outs." She answered.

"You trying out?" Fred asked.

"Mhm, for Chaser, so I can kick your sorry arses up and down the patch." She grinned.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you'll make it a bit harder to win." Fred said.

"Yeah, it gets boring when you win so easily." George continued.

"Please, as if the two of you do anything." She said. "Just sit on you re brooms and heckle everyone."

"Well someone's got to." Fred shrugged.

"I guess." Elley shrugged. "So, how was your summer?" She asked the both of them.

"Pretty good actually. Spent all of it sleeping." George smiled.

"Not all of it, ate quite a bit too." Fred joined in.

"Of course." She laughed. Elleriea spent the next 45 minutes or so catching up with the twins, laughing at their stories and telling them of hers; until it happened that dinner was over and students came passing through.

I really highly doubt that. Elleriea sad doubtfully.

It s true, just add alihotsy to butterbeer and it tastes just like fire whiskey. Fred tried to reason with her.

It could be the effects of the plant, but either way. George said.

Right, you are both suffering the effects of hysteria. That explains so much. Elleriea grinned.

There you are. Elleriea heard. Looking to the left she saw Draco making his way towards her. I ve been looking all over for you. You never came back to Draco let the sentence trail when he saw Fred and George. I should have known, honestly Elley, why do you insist on associating with these morons? He asked eyes narrowing at the twins.

Who are you calling morons you tosspot? The twins stood up and faced Draco, who also made no sign of backing down.

And I wonder why I have headaches. Elleriea muttered rubbing her temples. Then she too stood, and walked in between the three teen boys. That s enough. Fred, George , She turned to look at them. It was nice catching up, I will see you later. Draco, She turned her attention to him. let s go. She started walking off only to realize he wasn t following her. The three of them were still glaring at each other. Walking back, she grabbed Draco s arm. Now? She said pulling him away.

I don t know why you bother with those two," Draco said once in the castle and headed toward the dungeons, they re

My friends? Elleriea interrupted. If you hadn t said anything they wouldn t have started. She scolded.

Am I not your friend too? Draco asked coldly.

Why are you even asking that? She asked giving him a sharp look.

Because, you re only defending them and getting mad at me, when they

I defend you. They aren t allowed to say anything bad about you around me, and you shouldn t say anything about them. You are all my friends, and I don t want to have to choose between you. Elleriea said exasperated.

Who would you choose? Draco asked after a moment of silence.

What? She asked.

Between me and them, who would you choose. He stopped walking a looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're such a child Draco. Honestly sometimes I... never mind. Just drop it okay?" She fumed.

Draco watched as she walked away, not even giving him another glance. He knew he upset her, but, he was upset and she knew how he got when he was like this. He didn t like that she was friends with the Weasley twins, he never had. To him they were as bad as Potter and his friends, in fact they were Potter's friends. Sighing, Draco decided against going back to the dungeons at that time. Instead he turned left, were Elleriea turned right.

Stupid boys and their stupid testosterone. Elley muttered when walking into the Common Room.

I apologize for that. Curse that naturally occurring hormone. Blaise said from the couch. Elley walked over to see him stretched out reading a book.

You have really good hearing. She said, patting his legs so he would move them.

I have been told that. What happened? He asked once she was sitting.

Draco, what else? She sighed. Not entirely, we just got into an argument about my association with George and Fred.

Ah, Blaise said laying his legs over her lap. This again? I thought you two had settled that.

So did I. Guess not. Elley sulked.

You know, once he realized you were gone he got worried, then when you didn t come back he got even more worried. Blaise said.

So this is my fault, gee, thanks for the support Zabini. She crossed her arms. A girl can t go for a walk?

No, at least not with the dementors around. Blaise reasoned. After what happened on the train it would be odd if Malfoy didn t worry.

I guess, he did say he was looking for me. She said quietly.

We both were, I just assumed you were dead and went on with my life. Blaise shrugged.

Thanks. She said dryly digging her elbow into his leg .

Ow, I was only joking, no need for that. He rubbed his leg. Put it away. She brought her arm back to her side. So, where is Malfoy now? He asked when he decided he was safe.

I don t know. Elleriea shrugged. I left him in the halls somewhere. He should come wondering in anytime now.

Well, I am going to bed, you can stay here and wait for him. Blaise stood up and with a wave, walked up to the boy dorms.

Elleriea waited up for Draco, laying on the couch, ten minutes hadn t passed before she was fighting to keep her eyes open, a battle she eventually lost. Without knowing it, her eyes slid shut, and she was asleep.

Elleriea. Elley. Someone was calling her. It sounded so far away. Elleriea Cordillia Rosencrite, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. A gentle man s voice said.

Never before had a name fit someone better. A soft women s voice replied. My pretty Elley Rose. The voice sang. Elley.

Elley.

Elley? A warm hand gently shook her shoulder. Elley wake up. Opening her eyes, she was met with mist grey ones.

Draco? She asked sleepily. "what time is it?"

Draco shrugged and grabbed one of her hands. "I don't know, but you should go to bed."

"I was waiting for you..." She slurred, bringing a hand up to cover her yawn.

"I know, but it's late, we'll talk more in the morning." Groggily Elley trudged to her room where sleep over took her once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

So, it has been a little while since I've last posted. And I'm sorry, truly I am. But, I have a reason. Beyond all common sense I have begun writting another story. I know I know, that's the worst thing someone can do when trying to do one. But, the feeling was strong, and still is. But I will try and update as often as I can. Promise :D The new one, still Harry Potter, is about my darling Fred Weasley. If you're interested. But, I will not stert posting it until it is done, and at the rate I am going, shouldn't be too terribly long.

But, anyway. Nothing from Harry Potter is mine. Thoug, I would love it if it were.

Elleriea stood in a class room amongst her friends and other students. She was excited for this particular class for two reasons. One, she had always been particularly good at Defense Against Dark Arts; the other, the new professor was Mr. Lupin. "What are you so giddy about?" Draco asked from beside her. They had never talked like he said they would the night before, but Elley preferred it this way. She'd rather forget it happened in the first place.

"I'm not giddy, just, I don't know, I just like this class okay?" She gave up.

"Right." Draco said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, so I am excited about seeing Professor Lupin, I want to thank him for what he did. He didn't have to help me." She said shrugging a shoulder.

"Yes he did, it's his job as a teacher." Blaise interjected.

"Whatever." Elleriea turned to face the door when she heard the Professor enter. Walking to the front of the room he stood near a large wardrobe that shook violently.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" He asked the class.

"That s a Boggart, that is." A boy from Gryffindor said in a hushed tone.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" He asked. Elleriea knew this, she had become very interested in Boggarts when she was six. Draco had told her one had smashed her tea pot, so she decided to look them up so she could best decide how to get her revenge. In the end, after searching for hours Draco confessed it had been him that broke it. Elleriea was furious.

She was raising her hand when someone spoke. "No one knows." Granger said from no where.

"Of course." Elley muttered rolling her eyes.

She started again. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so..."

"Terrifying, yes." Lupin interrupted. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus." The class repeated.

"It's this class that's ridiculous." Draco muttered beside her. A few other Slytherins snickered. Elleriea cast him a side glance.

"Draco." She whispered to him. "Nothing's even happened yet."

"I don't need it to, to see that it's ridiculous." He defended. Elleriea returned her attention to Lupin again.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" The boy walked up, eyeing the wardrobe warily.

"What would you say, is the thing that frightens you most?" Lupin asked the boy.

"Professor... Snape." Neville answered.

"Professor Snape." Lupin repeated then nodded. Everyone laughed at that, some good-naturedly, others not so much. "Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said quickly. Everyone laughed once more.

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" He asked the young boy.

Neville closed his eyes. "She carries a red handbag..." He started.

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will." Lupin interrupted. "Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do..." He bent down to whisper something to the boy. Elleriea couldn't hear from where she was but thought it must have been odd because Neville looked at the professor with uncertainty. "You can do this, Neville." The boy nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Right then. Wands at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Professor Lupin sent sparks flying to the wardrobe. They hit it's doorknob and the door burst open. From out of the darkness Professor Snape came walking out, looking around before focusing on the scared boy in front of him. Neville, in fright, backed way from the man. "Think Neville, think!" Professor Lupin called to him.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville stutters out. Instantly Snape stumbled back hit by the spell. He reappeared seconds later wearing a long dress, large hat and holding a read handbag. Everyone in the class laughed, all that is but Elleriea and her fellow Slytherins. Draco, she could tell was offended by it, but Elleriea was utterly disturbed.

"That's has to be the worst sight I have ever seen." She said unable to look away. Beside her Blaise nodded, he too feeling what she was.

"I told you this class was ridiculous." Draco sneered.

"Yeah, well..." Elleriea let the sentence go. After that Lupin put some music on and other students began to take their turns. It all went smoothly. Ron Weasley's being a giant spider that turned Elleriea's face pale, he made it wear roller skate, which she found infinitely more terrifying as it flailed about. Then it was Pavarti's turn and so on and so on until the professor called the next student.

"Rosencrite! You're next." He called smiling.

"Um, I'd really rather not." She said backing up and rubbing an arm with the opposite hand.

"Oh come one, nothing's going to happen. And I'm sure you'll find it's quite fun." He smiled at her. She was trying to decide if she wanted to or not when she felt someone push her forward. She stumbled a few steps, looking back she saw Blaise grinning at her. She glared at him before gingerly walking to the front, next to Lupin. "Okay," he said walking behind her "raise your wand." She did so. She faced the Boggart and watched it spin quickly before taking form. Standing before her know, hunched down, was a large silver furred werewolf. It's gold eyes fixed themselves on hers, a string of thick saliva dripping to the floor. It's hulking body dwarfed her.

Elleriea's face turned white, she stood frozen as it walked toward her; claws scratching into the stone floor beneath it. Her chest became tight and her breaths came in the form of gasps. Never before in her life had she been so afraid of something.

"Elleriea?" She faintly heard Lupin say. "Now Elleriea, now!" He called.

"R..." She couldn't do it. Her mouth was dry, and no words wanted to form. Her joint refused to budge, though she knew she wanted to run. Run screaming, as far as she could to anywhere that wasn't here. She just couldn't.

"Elley!" She heard Draco call out. His voice broke her stupor and she was rushed back to the present. The Boggart was upon her now. Behind her she could feel Proffesor Lupin rushing towards her. Everything felt slow as she raised her wand.

"Riddikulus." Elleriea whispered. Her spell shot out hitting the werewolf dead in the chest, instantly it turned into a pink and purple wolf skin rug. She brought her arm to her side.

"Good work." Lupin said from above her. He was standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down. "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him, there was something other than worry behind his eye just now, but she just didn't care at the moment.

"No." She answered his question. Pulling away from him she walked back to her group and took her place next to Draco, who took her hand in his. She tightened her fingers in his and felt the reassuring squeeze of comfort she sought.

"Right, well, let's keep moving." Lupin said awkwardly. He called another student up.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered to her.

"I will be." She was staring at the floor, she felt drained. All the excitement from the beginning of class had left the moment that Boggart had formed. "Just give me a minute. You know how I feel about werewolves." She smiled up at her blonde friend. Though she was smiling it didn t reach her eyes, and Draco could still plainly see the fear there. On the train after the Dementor attacked, she had been exhausted, but she otherwise looked fine. He'd never seen her like this, well, that was a lie. He'd seen her worse than this only once. The day she came to stay with his family for a while.

"Draco?" Elleriea asked from beside him, her voice sounded small to him. Once she saw she had his attention she continued. "I want to sit down." Draco nodded. Though everyone was standing, there were still chairs around, and he lead her to one; hand still clutching hers.

"Better?" He asked once she was sitting.

She nodded in response. "I don't think I will ever get over that fear." She pushed a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "I hardly thought the rug was funny. It was just something to get me out of there. I'm not sure anything I could do would make that funny."

"Was that..." Draco started. "Was that the werewolf you saw that night?" She had told him about that night, sure, they shared nearly everything. But he had never known the extent of the ferocity of the beast. For a moment he had forgotten they were in class facing a Boggart at all. In his head he was about to see his best friend ripped about by a werewolf come back to finish the job.

"Yes." She said quietly. She looked across the room at the other students. There was some sort of commotion going on, she didn't know what about though. "Down to the blood on its fur and the glint in its eyes." Her eyes glazed over as she thought of years passed. "I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't even move. I was just standing there, terrified, but then I heard you." She looked up at him, her eyes were glazed and she looked so young to him in that instant. "You said my name and it just clicked." She smiled at him once more. "Thanks for that."

"No need to thank me, I just wanted to tell you how ridiculous you looked standing there, mouth wide open." Draco smirked, knowing his attempt to lighten the mood had worked by the look on her face.

"Draco!" She smacked him in the arm. "Why are you always such a jerk?" She laughed.

"It's a talent I was born with." He smirked. "Want to go back to the group?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm lazy, I would rather sit." She smirked back getting more comfy in her chair. "You can go back if you want."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I will stay here, maybe he'll forget about my turn." Draco said referring to the Proffesor. Turning he took a seat on the floor in front of Elleriea, resting his back and head against her legs.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to hit you. Hard." Elleriea sat on a bench placed in a cubby in a breezeway hall, attempting to catch up on the past weeks home work. She had come out there to concentrate, finding the common room to loud and her room too confining. So, she escaped to this nice quiet open bench to work, and she had for about an hour until Draco had found her. He was now, as he had been for the last 15 minutes, innocently sitting beside her humming a nice bouncy tune.

"What am I doing now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You know very well what you're doing, and it is driving me crazy." She said not even looking up from her potions book.

"Fine." He said moodily. All was quiet and she thought he was finally letting her get some work down when he started whistling the same song.

"Boy, you're about this close to ending a lifelong friendship with me." She was looking at him, irritation etched over her face. "So get, if you know what s good for you."

"Merlin you Irish are moody." Draco said watching her.

"Yeah, we are, and I'm about to moodily hex you with a face as bad as Crabb s." She went back to her book.

Draco winced. "But Elley, I want to go to Hogsmeade." He whined.

"Then go." She waved him off.

"Without you it'll just be me, Blaise and Goyle." He said.

"What about Crabb?" She asked not looking up from her book.

"That was implied when I said Goyle." Draco shrugged. "Come on Elley. Besides, you keep Pansy away."

"You're never going to leave me alone are you?" She asked exasperated. She got her answer from the stubborn look he gave her. "Fine. Let me take my books back to my room." She stood collecting books and papers and handing most of the to Draco for him to carry. "Has anyone even started leaving yet?"

"No, but if I let you keep working I would have been bored until they did." He smirked at her. "You're a prat." She said handing him the rest of her things, deciding he needed to carry all of it.

"How did you even get all this out here?" He asked, arms full.

"Too heavy? So much for big strong Draco Malfoy." She mocked him.

"You act like we've never been here before." Draco said, slowly following behind Elleriea who already had six bags from four different shops.

"We haven't, not like this anyway. Not during school and not without your parents or my god father. He generally lets me do what I want, but your father just stands there all upset looking. And you know how I hate shopping with your mother. If it were up to her, I would dress like... well I just don't want to think about that." She stopped talking as something in a shop window caught her interest. "Can we go in here Draco?" He shrugged his shoulders and held the door open for her. Elleriea walked into the bookshop. The air was musty and smelt like paper. She loved it. Walking to a shelf she spotted a rather interesting book, with thick leather binding that gave off a sort of shimmer of green.

"Here, give me those." Draco said seeing her attempt to reach at something and balance her bags at the same time. "I'm surprised you hadn't already got me to carry them." He took her bags and watched as she easily plucked up the book she'd been eyeing.

"Ah, it's about dragons." She was lost in it's pages almost instantly.

Draco watched her for a few seconds before growing bored. Walking down a different aisle he began to skim through the different book tittles. This little shop seemed to have everything from advanced potions books to simple dream charms. He'd always been interested in potions and not surprisingly was very good at it. Having one of the top grades in the class proved that, though he was sure most students thought Snape just gave him the grades. That couldn't be farther from the truth, Snape never gave you anything unless you earned it. Draco respected that. He often helped Elleriea with her assignments, though she was very gifted at just about everything else, this was the one subject he had her beat. He really did enjoy helping her like that, usually it being the other way around, he wondered if she got the same feeling of being needed as he did.

Since she came to stay with his family he had tried to be with her whenever possible. The lose of her family had done a number on her in the beginning. He remembered nights when she would wonder to his room in tears and ask to stay with him, he always let her. She had stayed there with him and his mother and father for a year before Snape took guardianship. He wondered if she still woke up crying.

Realizing he had been standing there for several minutes staring blankly at a potions book on the shelf, he grabbed the book and walked back to where he left Elleriea. She stood in the same aisle but a little further down holding a different book, this one on Herbology. When he walked up to her, she looked up.

Smiling she looked to the book he was carrying. "Find anything good?" She asked nodding to the book.

"Potions." He said holding it up to show her. She made a face. "I don't see how you can live with a potions master part of the year and be bloody horrible at it." He said as they made their way to the man behind a counter.

"I'm not horrible, I'm just... not that great at it. And believe me, you're not the only one that feels that way. Sevey is always on my back about it." She sighed.

"He hates it when you call him that." Draco said smirking.

"Why do you think I do it so often?" She smirked back. "It was cute when I was six, but as soon as I start Hogwarts it's all of a sudden annoying. I think he is afraid it'll ruin his street cred." She grinned. Draco chuckled and took the book she was carrying. "You don't need to buy it for me."

"I know, but you've already bought me that sweater." He said holding one of the bags up. He laughed when she blushed slightly. "Didn't think I saw that, did you?" She just looked at a very interesting speck of dust on the floor.

"Will this be all?" Asked the shopkeep when Draco put both books on the counter.

"Yes." Draco answered. They watched as the man put the books in a bag and set it on the counter for them. After paying, the duo left the shop to continue with their Hogsmeade perusal. After another half hour or so the two decided to take a break and where headed toward The Three Broomsticks. "I'm freezing." Draco said to his companion.

"Maybe, you should wear that sweater I got you." Elleriea beamed at him.

"Or," he smiled "we could just go in." He opened the door for her once more.

"I guess." Her face fell slightly. Walking through the door Elleriea was greeted with a warm welcoming atmosphere. The chatting of a multitude of students buzzed in her ears, the place was packed. Waiting for Draco to enter they searched for an empty table. Luckily they came across one already inhabited by Blaise, Crabb, Goyle and Pansy, or they would have been forced to stand.

"Yo." Elley said sitting down next to Pansy.

"Yo?" The other girl questioned. "I swear you act more and more like those muggle punks every time I see you."

"Anarchy in the UK, and all that. Now scoot." Elleriea replied distractedly. When the girl complied moving to a seat further down Elley sat in the middle while Draco took a seat on the end one.

"Buy anything interesting?" Blaise asked once everyone was situated.

"I bought Draco a sweater he refuses to wear." Elleriea said casting a Blaise a pouty look.

"I never said I wouldn't wear it." Draco sighed. Looking over he saw Elley give him a dubious look. "I'll wear it tomorrow." He gave in.

"Good." She smiled. "I'll have a butterbeer." She told him. Draco gave Crabb, who happened to be sitting on the end chair across from him, a look. Without any more prompting than that he got up to fetch said drink.

After Crabb returned with a drink for Elleriea and Draco, the group slipped into a comfortable silence. "any one ever wonder what s in a butterbeer?" Pansy asked. At her question everyone's head turned to stare blankly at her. "What?"

The sun beat down on the Quidditch pitch, and a soft breeze swept through the grass. It was a perfect day to play the game. Elleriea walked onto the field, it was the day of try outs and despite her words, she felt a bit nervous. She tightened the grip on her broom as she walked to the group of other Slytherins; she was the only girl. She stopped near the group, not really wanting to be shoulder to shoulder with them, it would have made her size that much more notable. She had heard it mentioned that Flint, the team captain, tended to go more for size and not talent. She was tall, the top of her head reaching Draco s eye, and she was athletic in build, but next to the men in the group, she was tiny. She didn t want that to prevent her from making the team, she wanted to be judged on skill, and she had plenty of that.

All right I want you lot to break into two groups, Flint addressed the group, returning players and those of you wanting to make the team, and we ll play a skirmish. This way I ll be able to tell who I want to keep. I ll come around and assign positions.

Elleriea moved to stand with the group on the left, thumbing a curve in her broom. She heard a few of the boy laugh to her right. Hey Rosencrite, not sure they told you, but these try outs are for players, not cheerleaders. The laughter grew louder.

Oh haha, You re so funny. The fact that you noticed I m a woman is so observant of you. She said in a mock cheerful voice. You re so smart I m surprised you re not head boy. She then sneered, rolling her eyes. Next you re going to tell me that Dumbledore s beard is long. This time the laughter was directed away from her. The boy s face lit up red and his expression darkened.

Enough, Flint said walking to the group, though he wore a smirk. He addressed each player, while looking a paper in his hand, telling each what position they would be playing. Rosencrite, Center Chaser. Elley nodded, happy with his decision.

Once everything was sorted out, Flint stood with his team in the middle of the pitch, playing ref. At his signal the balls were released and each team took off into the air. Elleriea soared through the sky, leading her team of chasers from the middle. She quickly darted past other playes, her eyes scanning for the Quaffle that she knew was in the possesion of the other team.

She spied Montague tilt his head forward while making eye contact with Warrington, who speed forward closer to Elleriea s goals. Seeing the pass, she quickly interveined, plucking the Quaffle from the air and tucking it securely under her arm. She saw in her periphial, that Flint was now flying toward her. Seeing her fellow chaser she raced toward him and feined passing him the ball. She turned slightly left as he went right and she was happy to see Flint was on his tail.

She reached scoring distance and saw Flint had figured out her ploy as he and his other two Chasers were closing in, she smiled though, it was far too late for them. Throughing the Quaffle before they could reach her, she just managed to score, the Keeper barley missing the catch. She was proud of herself, and she grined at a few teammates who cheered for the first score.

It went on like this, sometimes Flint would stop the game and change the line up, testing to see how each player faired with other teammates. Elleriea was exouhsted by the time the sun was setting, and Flint called for the stop. She landed softly on the ground, feeling good about her performance. Draco landed next to her smiling, he apparently also approved. Together they walked to rejoin the group of tiered men.

Most of you played decent, Flint spoke, but as you know not all of you will make the cut. If I call your name, congradulations, you ve made the team. If not, too sodding bad. He looked at everyone with a cold gaze, then began to list of names. Seeker, Malfoy. Elley smiled up at her friend, who now wore his signiture smirk. Beaters, Bole and Derrick. And Chasers will be myself, Obviously, Elleriea thought. Warrington, and, She held her breath then, hopfull he would call her name. Draco touched his hand to hers lightly, his way of trying to reassure her. Montague. He finished.

Elley s heart sank then, her shoulder drooping slightly. She heard a few murmers in the group as they began to depart. She sighed, holding back the prickling feeling in her eyes. She was Elleriea Rosencrite, she was never not picked for something, she was mad. But, she wasn t going to let anyone else see that, no, she had her pride. She felt Draco still by her side, and lifted her head. Well, bolox. She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Is he daft? Draco said, she could hear the outrage in his voice and looked up at him. You were the best chaser out there today, better even than Flint, I can t believe he picked those two over you.

Really? I can, They re bigger, stronger they re men. She finished with a shrug, blowing a few stray hairs out of her face.

Draco frowned. I m going to go talk with him. He said, beginning to walk away.

Draco, no. She said grabbing his arm to stop him. It s fine really. As soon I showed up here today, my hopes weren t high about making it. She lied. And you going to yell at him about it, isn t going to change his mind. Lets just go back to the dungeons, I need a shower. Draco still wasn t happy about it, and he knew she cared more than she let on. He couldn t promise he wasn t going to exchange words with Flint about this later, but for now he would drop it and walk back with her.

The commons were a buzz with conversation, students standing in groups, or sitting on the available furniture. But the one topic that seemed to be on everyone s lips, was the Quidditch try outs, which made an already bitter Elleriea s mood that much more sour. She stalked through the crowd looking for her friends, when she happened upon a few of the new Slytherin Quidditch players.

Montague, Bole, and Derrick were sitting with a group of other boys, talking about the events of try outs. Frowning a bit more Elley began to pass them, not wanting to hear their gloats of victory. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards and down. She landed with an oomph on Montague s lap. He smirked down at her as a few of the other boys snickered. You know it really is a shame Rosencrite. I would have enjoyed being on a team with you, especially in the locker room and showers. He said, voice a bit lower than usual. Elleriea noticed on of his hands had found it s way to her bare thigh.

Dream on Montague. Someone like me being remotely interested in someone like you is as likely as Dumbledore convincing Filch to leave Mrs. Norris and run away with him. She sneered at him. And ten times as disgusting.

A frown crossed his features briefly before his smirk returned. You say that now, but I m positive I could have you mewling under me like a whore in no time. His eyes glinted as his hand glided up her thigh to disappear up her grey skirt. Elleriea squirmed off his lap, demanding he let her go, but the grip he had on her hips made it difficult. She stumbled a bit on her feet and felt him stand behind her, one hand still on her waist as the other slinked up to cup one of her breasts. You re starting to fill out this uniform well. He purred in her ear, squeezing for emphasis. She could hear the group around her snickering again.

You sodding bastard. She seethed, throwing her elbow back, but making no contact. She was more furious than she could ever remember being.

Draco sat with his usual group, chatting and laughing at a few jokes. His annoyance about the results of the try outs forgotten for now. Pansy sat on her lap twirling a piece of his hair in her fingers, giggling away at everything he said. He noticed someone shift to his left and saw Blaise shifting back and forth on his feet, trying to see something across the room. He had a troubled look on his face and was mumbling to himself. What is it? Draco asked him.

Blaise shifted his dark eyes to meet Draco s briefly before looking back across the room. Why is Elleriea talking to Montague?

Draco s eyes shot in the direction Blaise was looking and caught site of his copper haired friend. He scowled seeing her in Montague s lap a frown on her face, his temper flaring, watching as one of the git s hands moved under her skirt.

He was in the process of moving Pansy away from so he could get up when he saw Blaise start to move. Looking up his eyes narrowed seeing where Montague s hand was now. He all but shoved Pansy out of the way and had caught up to Blaise easily, both boys now striding toward Elley. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Draco s voice boomed once reaching the group. He was livid, the thought that Montague s hands caressed his friends skin and curves was more than enough reason to justify using the forbidden cures on him, in Draco s mind.

Montague looked up at the blonde and his smile faltered just a fraction. Elleriea was still struggling in his grip, a blush covering her angry face. Calm down Malfoy, we were just having a bit of fun. He said.

Draco reached out and pulled Elleriea away from the boy by her arm, pushing her to the side a bit where Blaise took hold of her; pulling until she was standing slightly behind him. Both boys had their wands out, ready to throw hexes and curses should the need arise.

The commons were silent as the students all watched the scene play out, the tension palpable in the air. Fun. Draco repeated.

Yes, fun. Montague spoke, pushing his hair back from his face, a smirk curving his lips. Don t tell me you haven t given that bint a shag or tw Draco held his wand to Montague s throat, face furious.

What s going on here? Malfoy? Montague? Marcus flint pushed through the crowd and walked to the two, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

Draco kept his eyes focused on Montague s, but said nothing, the grip on his wand tightening. Nothing, just a discussion amongst teammates. Right Malfoy? Draco lowered his wand to his side and stepped back from the other boy.

Flint looked from Montague to Draco looking for agreement. Draco knew Flint, knew how he was and the way he thought. He knew Flint wouldn t take his side on this one, and he really didn t feel like getting on his bad side with quidditch season just starting, so he nodded. It was nothing really. He said, turning away, pulling Elleriea and Blaise with him as he passed.

Hey Rosencrite! Montague called. If you need anymore cheerleading tips, I d be more than happy to show you how to scream my name. Draco clenched his fist, resisting the urge to go back and use the cruciatus curse on him a hundred times.

What a nice day this has turned out to be. Elleriea said from beside Draco. He cast her a look clearly stating he was not in the mood.

How do you always manage to find trouble wherever you go? He asked.

It s a talent you re born with. She replied, smoothing out her skirt. 


End file.
